Fire and Ice
by redwolf89
Summary: What happens to Chloe near the end of 'The discovered past'


'Excuse me Miss Queen are you busy?' A petite young woman popped her head through the door breaking through Chloe thoughts as she looked out of the windows at the dark grey clouds.

'No I'm not, what is it now?' Chloe answered getting annoyed about being disturbed but she carried on watching the rain hitting against the window.

'There is a phone call for you; it's from your cousin she said to phone her back it's very urgent'

'Okay you can go now' As soon as the door closed, Chloe turned around in the chair picking up the phone as she dialled Rachel number, After a few rings Rachel picked up.

'Hey Rachel you not thinking about cancelling on us tonight are you?'

'No Chloe you know I never do that but I need you to come to your mother's house straight away' Rachel replied urgently making Chloe sit up straight in the chair.

'Why? What's wrong Rachel? Is my mother okay? Chloe started to sound concerned

'Not really, can you leave work right now?'

'Yes and if I can't I will walk out, they can't do anything. I will be there in ten minutes' slamming down the phone.

Chloe walks quickly into her mothers house frustrated with some of the workers that tried to grab her attention as she tried to leave, she walked into the bare living room throwing her jacket on the nearest chair next to the only picture of her and her mother, with a sigh she started to go upstairs but managed to catch the glimpse of herself in the mirror seeing her cold brown eyes staring at her.

'My mother is right I have turned into a younger version of her' she sighed turning away from the mirror walking up the stairs, knocking her mother's door lightly before walking into the bedroom.

'Mum?' she said softly watching the old frail woman lying in the bed looking out of the window with a sad pained look on her face.

'Chloe how are you?' Jackie asked weakly turning to face her, slowly getting up to greet her youngest daughter.

'I should be the one asking you that. No don't get up you are very tired and weak, please just save your energy' Chloe walked over, sitting on the edge on the bed, taking Jackie hand ignoring the ice cold hand in her warm hand.

'Chloe you know how much I love you and I'm so sorry, I never meant to cause you any pain when you was growing up by neglecting you when I was busy looking after your sister'

'You got nothing to be sorry about and I love you too' Chloe tried hard to dismiss the anger she felt when she was a child.

'I want you to do something for me; I want you to look after your sister when I'm gone'

'I got to go, there is something I need to do first I will be back as soon as I can, I promise you that' Chloe got up storming out of the room ignoring her mother weak pleas, growling angrily as she stormed out the house walking straight into Emma path knocking her over.

'Shit Emma I'm so sorry I didn't see you there are you alright?' pulling the younger girl off the floor

'Hey that's alright Chloe I'm used to being knocked over but you look like you got a lot on you mind is everything alright?' Emma sounding really concerned after brushing herself off.

'Not really you see my mother is dying and my sister is getting worse, her condition is weakening, I'm on my way to hospital now to see her' Chloe answered, surprised that she felt that can really trust the girl in front of her.

'I see I'm so sorry about your family' knowing full well that Chloe is lying about her older self in the hospital but trying hard not to show upset she is about loosing her mother.

'My mother is very ill, got diagnosed with lung cancer few years back and I'm ready to accept that she is going to die, there is nothing I can do to prevent it. I always got my cousin Rachel and my Aunt to help me through it. I have to go goodbye Emma'

**Emma Pov**

'Yeah see you Chloe, take care of yourself' Emma looked away as she felt her eyes filling up, hearing the sound of another car pulling up beside her, Emma turned watching her cousin wind down the window.

'Emma, thank God you are here, where is your sister? I only popped out to get a few things'

'On her way to hospital to try and kill me, which is going to cause a few problems for me. Do me a favour will you, can you please try and stop her from killing me, I have got some sort of plan to get home and if she kills me and my plan failed I might end up dead permanently!'

'I really wish you would stop making dead jokes all the time I do get it. Okay I hold her off as long as you can but since you are here can you do me one favour?' Rachel leaned out the window grabbing Emma's arm.

'Yeah name it but is it the type of favour which I should ask what it is first before sealing my fate? The last few times I end up in strange stupid situations I would really love to avoid'

'I know you well enough that you would do this, I know you will. Look Auntie Jackie is dying and before you try and put your plan into action can you please go to her and say goodbye, she has been watching over you for a long time and now she can't do it any longer it would really mean a lot to her and you will be able to put her and her mind at peace'

'I will do that she has been the closest thing to a mother like you are a closest thing for a cousin to me and I will never rest if I leave now not saying anything to her. Go to the hospital I have a few hours to spare and I watch over her until you guys come back'

'Thanks and goodbye, I hope you manage to get yourself home and put things right' Rachel shouted driving away after cousin.

'I hope so too Rachel' Emma smiled watching her go, moving away she spotted a black car across the street, his face is in shadows looking at her, recognising the driver she crossed over to the other side.

'Alright Keats, you ready for the final showdown' Emma snarled reaching the car where Jim just sat smirking at her.

'I have been waiting for so many years to get rid of you and once I'm through with you, your sister will be next but I'm still trying to decide if I should be very nice and leave her alone she has no idea what is going on. I think I decide when I kill you and I can't wait it's going to be the final countdown' driving away laughing

'Nice? That's a laugh Chloe would have his balls on a plate if he ever try to sweet talk her' laughing at the thought of it, walking towards the house and opening the door with the key she stole from Chloe coat when she ran into her.

'Blimey not much have been done to this place it's so plain and lifeless not to mention boring' looking slowly around the living room, her eyes catches a small picture by a chair, picking it up she saw a small girl sitting on the hospital chairs with a few balloons behind her glaring right at her.

'Wow she is so angry even on her birthday and it's all because I'm in a coma' Emma sighed placing it back down and walking over to the stairs, looking up she closed her eyes dreading to see what will await her when she faces her mother again.

'Here goes nothing' she sighed again walking up them, memories and guilt weighing heavily on her mind as she went up each step, finally she reached the door, slowly reaching towards the handle, nervous at what she will find on the other side of the door.

'Come on Hunt, don't be such a baby there is nothing to be scared of she is your guardian for crying out loud' Emma whispered angrily to herself, fighting the urge to turn back and ran far away from the house, taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked straight in

'Hello mother it's been awhile'

Chloe stormed into the hospital straight past the reception towards the floor her sister is on, ignoring Rachel running after her telling her to slow down, entering the room Chloe stared down at her sister with hatred burning in her eyes.

'You have caused so much trouble for me, I never had a childhood because of you it's always Emma this and Emma that! I don't even know you, I have no idea what you do and I hate you so much! I hate you for ruining my life, our mother loved you way more then me but you had to get yourself shot and I'm stuck her watching her going weaker everyday' Chloe shouted angrily at the still pale form lying on the bed.

'Chloe you really don't mean that do you?' Rachel stood right next to Chloe putting her arm around her

'I do Rachel, you have no idea how I feel, I spent my childhood in her shadow, and I try and make my mother notice me, doing the things she used to do and nothing she only cared about her' breaking down a bit.

'You are wrong, your mother loves you very much, you are her only child and she is very proud that you have made a successful career for yourself, your sister is far different she is part of something and her job is very serious'

'That's the problem you and my mother never tell me what she really does' Chloe started to feel very annoyed and frustrated.

'It's very complicated to explain what she does and you never in a million years believe it'

'How would you now that I won't believe it, I might do if I know what she does! Was you close to her?' She asked given up asking Rachel about Emma job.

'I still remember the very first day she joined the family and during that time we tried to gain her trust and let us help her and after a few weeks she finally settled nicely in the family but she loved you straight away when she saw you. Auntie Jackie told me she listened in when Emma made a promise to protect you, she helped out around the house to look after you, make up so many stories to tell you when you go to bed or she turn her travels into some sort of an adventure fairytale, makes sure you had enough toys to play with or she will find time to play with you when she is very busy and teach you a few things' Rachel smiled glancing at Chloe.

'Emma really loved me that much? I wish I remembered all of it, I'm so confused I was here to see if there was a quick way to let her go so when mum died I don't have to care for her at all and I can finally be free and live my life'

'Excuse me is there a problem?' A nurse walked into the room checking up on the patient.

'Nothing is the problem nurse; I let you carry on while I talk to my cousin outside' Rachel grabbed Chloe shoulder, leading her to the empty waiting room.

'The reason we can't tell you because it is so complicated, you remember Emma back in uni?

'Yeah I still remember that odd new girl, what about her?' Thinking back to the girl she knocked down not long ago.

'Her last name is Hunt; she is the daughter to DCI Gene Hunt and she is also your sister' bracing herself for Chloe's outburst.

'Hang on my sister? Stop playing around Rachel I'm in no mood for childish games there is no way that girl is related to me because she is too young and let me tell you the most important bit, she is not in a bloody coma' Chloe shouted at her.

'I told you won't understand, you don't know what she looks like when she was young because you have never seen any pictures. I have proof that she is your sister' Rachel shouted angrily back shoving a picture at her

'What? How is this possible?' looking shocked at the picture of the girl she had seen and talked to not long ago, walking out of the waiting room, Rachel followed closely behind.

'Chloe please think about this a little bit longer you are very upset and if you make a decision now you might regret it later on and I promise you that I will tell you everything tonight' she whispered in her ear

'There you are, I just finished checking her over and I'm pleased to say that Miss Hunt is getting very strong and she seems to be improving a little bit, who knows she might wake up' The nurse smiled at them as they entered the room.

'Improving? I don't believe it, so she might wake up soon?' Rachel looked happily at Chloe who just stood still staring at the form in shock and confusion.

'I'm afraid it's up to her to decide when she wants to wake up but she is getting stronger these last two weeks'

'Thank you nurse, see Chloe your sister is getting stronger you just got to believe in her. This remind me of the time when Mr Hunt woke his DI who was also in a coma by slapping her after he accidentally shoot her'

'You are right Rachel it's foolish for me to let her go, wait he slapped her!'

'Yes, I remember that day because Alex Drake phoned your mother about it and then Auntie Jackie phoned Gene and started screaming at him, never give him any chance to reply. I remember hearing so many colourful words under the sun and so much more. Come on Chloe lets get you back to your mother'

'Oh God I stormed out on her, I feel so dreadful for doing that she only wanted to tell me to look out for my sister and I took it the wrong way, I'm so sorry for what I done I see you tomorrow Emma you hang on and fight and hopefully I see you soon' Both leaving the room not noticing that Emma has woken up.

**Emma Pov**

'Emma, is that really you? No I must be imagining things' Jackie whispered more to herself then the young girl who is standing nervously in front of her.

'No it's really is me' Emma managed to speak, walking slowly forward towards her

'When did you get here?' Looking up at her in disbelief

'Two weeks ago, I'm sorry I never visited you once I was going to but I was scared, in fact I'm still am' looking really guilty as she sat on the edge of the bed.

'Come here, I need to see if you are real and that I'm not imagining things' reaching out grabbing hold of Emma's hand

'I'm so sorry I should have listened to you, it's my fault this mess has happened if I didn't go to London to bring Keats out I wouldn't have gotten shot and landed myself in a coma, Rachel told me everything what happened and this should never had happened and now Chloe is telling me you are dying, this is another reason why I couldn't face you'

'Emma?' Jackie try's to interrupt the hysterical girl

'I know you as a fiery, determined, stubborn strong women who has the guts and determination to get what you want when it comes to your work or the people you love and care about not to mention one of the few people who can stand up to my father but when I first saw you and Chloe in the hospital you looked so weak and frail, I didn't have the courage to face you, I made a mess of things'

'No Emma you not a coward at all are the most stubborn hot-headed person just like your father you may have more patience then him which I think you inherited from your mother but we both know you still would have went to London with or without my permission, I should have known you much better then that, I waited for you to come back and here you are'

'Yeah I'm here and the world is a mess, I should have told my dad who Keats was and maybe we found a far better way to handle things'

'Gene will ask you so many questions and he will never give up until he has every single answer from you, all of them he won't believe until he sees your records'

'Yeah that's true he would spend the day having an argument with the both of us, then storming off to Luigi to sulk and drink still not believing things that comes out of my mouth, I wish I can go back to the day I arrived at the station'

'You can't and even if you can go back you will still do the same things you done, it was Keats who shot you, you never done anything wrong'

'I need to go back and sort everything but I don't even know if my plan will work but one thing I do know is that I will never give up even if I die trying'

'Looks like it's a race to see which one of us will die' Jackie laughed quietly

'There is still parts of you I still remember, you know you are not the same Jackie Queen I remember, you and I will always fight must be a Hunt/Queen thing'

'I never thought I will be so happy to see a Hunt again, never doubt yourself believe in yourself and you can achieve anything you want even if it seems impossible and when you got to face the bastard never be afraid come out fighting and give him a little present from Gene, yes that gun belongs to your father and I know he is very proud of you' Jackie smiled seeing the gun in Emma jacket.

'I'm very surprised it's still in one piece' Emma grinned walking over towards the window looking out she saw two familiar cars pulling up.

'I have got to go and get ready, hopefully whatever happens I want you to know that I love you, you are the best mother I ever had, much better then my real mother. Hopefully I see you when I get home' Emma smiled kissing Jackie on the cheek, quickly going through the backdoor towards the pub not turning back for her final part of her plan

'Hey mum I'm back, I'm so sorry it took me so long for everything' Chloe rushed into the room, Rachel following behind her, Jackie was sitting up smiling at them both.

'Mum is everything all right? You seem different then before'

'Everything is fine now love, I'm so happy, everything that has been on my mind has finally been lifted. Thanks Chloe for everything, I know things will be very different from now on, I have something in the attic full of your sister stuff; when she wake she will need them. I do know she will be waking up soon, I already seen her but I can't go on much longer, I feel so tired' Jackie replied

'I finally understand everything now and I don't feel so angry, you don't have to fight any longer I will be alright please I want you to know that I love you and I don't hate my sister at all'

'Thank you Chloe and Rachel I know you will look after her which I'm very happy for and I really love you both so much' Jackie smiled closing her eyes for the last time, finally looking at peace.

'Chloe' Rachel pulled her into a hug, letting all the years of pain and anger out. After ten minutes Chloe finally felt the weight slowly being lifted, before she had the chance to speak there was a massive explosion

'What the hell is that?' Rachel and Chloe shouted at the same time, running out of the house, passing a lot of people who rushed to see what's going on.

'Hang on the fire is coming from the arms, what the hell has she done now?' Rachel shouted to herself ignoring the look Chloe was giving her.

'Excuse me, will everyone stand back' a police officer shouted blocking off the scene behind him as the fire fighters worked hard to get the flames under control.

'I don't believe it, Keats has done this again, my dad was killed this way and now my sister' Chloe shouted to Rachel, feeling the strong blaze of the fire against her skin as she looked on at the burning pub in front of her

'Oh this is so terrible I saw the whole thing, the poor girls they was only young, so young.' An older woman nearby moaned at the loss of two young lives, moving away from the scene.

'Wait excuse me Mrs, did you say you saw the whole thing?' Chloe ran over desperately wanting to know more about what had happened.

'Yes I did there was a lot of screaming going on and this blond girl I only seen a few times pulled a gun on him but they carried on talking and out of nowhere Alex Drake daughter ran forward grabbing hold of her and all of the sudden the blond girl killed the fellow and the bomb exploded but the most strangest thing happened, there was some sort of white light surrounded the girls' She explained walking off to the nearest police officer.

'Chloe your idiotic sister has gone back, she actually managed to do it!' Happily grabbing Chloe in a hug ignoring the stares from a few people.

'Seriously? I have to go back to the hospital to tell her' Chloe choked out, trying to get out of the hug.

'No need I'm right here, I woke up when you left the hospital. You know how long it took me to walk here? A long freaking time and the shortcuts I know is no longer there and no I'm not going back there because as you can see there is nothing mentally and physically wrong with' Emma smirked seeing the two shocked faces in front of her.

'Um hello are you two alright you look like you seen a ghost or something?' Emma started to get a bit nervous.

'No all we see is a coma person standing and talking in front of us who should really be in hospital and I do wonder about you mental state you twit' Rachel finally broke the silence.

'You of all people know I don't stay in that place for long and thanks for the twit comment. Ah Chloe my you have grown you look strangely like mum and dad, it's been a very long time since I last saw you, how have you been?' Chloe finally managed to snap out of her shocked state, quickly punched Emma in the face.

'How the hell can you remain so calm? Our mother just died and you just stroll over like it's no big deal not to mention you got blown up with that Drake kid and you' Chloe spluttered loosing the ability to speak tidy.

'Christ that is one hell of a punch, damn you got both Gene and Jackie personality, I'm just glad you never head butt me' Emma groaned checking her nose is not broken and bleeding.

'Don't give her the idea she might actually do it. Now that you are here after so many years what are you going to do?' Rachel interrupted them, seeing the familiar glint in Chloe's eyes.

'Well firstly we have to sort out the funeral and then I'm going to take back what is now mine which is the Railways Arms, it does belong to me because I have got the will, it will take a long time to restore it back to it's original state, luckily money is not a problem, once that is done I can re open the doors again and take over from Nelson' Emma managed to break out of her thoughts as she stared at the remains of the arms.

'Well since you will be here a long time, I think we had better start all over again. Hello Emma my name is Chloe I have heard so much about you and I can't wait to get to know you more' Chloe smiled satisfied that she punched her sister.

'Likewise Chloe but I would love to hear your story first and what you do. I will be here from now on so you will never be alone' Emma smiled back, pulling Chloe into a hug.

'Looks like it's a fresh start for all of us' Rachel answered for them all as they stand side by side together watching the pub burn

_A few years later_

'Come on come on will you, we are not getting any younger you know' Emma shouted excitedly, pushing Chloe and Rachel to the entrance of the newly build Railway Arms.

'It's 9 o clocks on Saturday' Chloe muttered angrily, giving Emma the death glare

'Don't worry about Chloe she is always cranky when she got no caffeine in her system' Rachel laughed out loud

'I wanted you to be the first one to see the pub since it has finally been restored, since I'm going to be opening the doors for the first time since the first explosion all those years ago' Emma grinned pulling out two black scarves from her pocket to put the blindfold on them.

'Um Emma I thought that if you walk into the pub you will pass over?' Chloe tried to face Emma through the blindfold as she felt herself being pulled forward towards the door.

'Not anymore Chloe, my new life has begun ever since I woke up. It will be a long time till I'm ready to pass over, this is now just a pub and I may need some help running this place' Emma took of their blindfold, grinning as Chloe looked around the room.

'I have to admit it took me a very long time finding the right materials for this place but I think it looks good, I had to find most of the stuff on EBay which was surprisingly cheap and yes Rachel I will pay you back'

'This place looks really good, so the old door closes and the new one begins' Rachel poked Emma in her arm.

'Yes and I'm here to stay this time, no more guiding people, no more under cover stuff, I'm too old to re do all of that and tonight it is time the door will be re opened again but let's live in the moment and just crack open a wine and celebrate' Emma smiled as she watched Rachel help Chloe behind the bar.

'It's good to be home' She grinned leaning against the wall, feeling the familiar faint force by the side of her, welcoming her home at last.


End file.
